


Means and Ends

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just the means to an end, made rational by alcohol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means and Ends

They were all drunk, which was the first excuse. Cameron wanted to do something that House would notice, that would draw his attention to her. Kissing him was not an option, but hazy logic suggested that kissing someone else was.

Chase would get the wrong the idea. And kissing Wilson would give House the wrong the idea, which left only one person in House's impromptu, 'mourn the death of the previous year' party.

Cameron had to grab Foreman's tie and drag him down to kiss him. He was too surprised to pull back for the first few seconds. When she finally let him go, he was gaping at her. She grinned, alcohol making it lopsided.

"Happy New Year," she said.


End file.
